jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Otonoe
Otonoe (オトノエ) is the fourth album by Wagakki Band. It was released on April 25, 2018, and peaked at #2 on the Oricon album chart.https://www.oricon.co.jp/prof/608253/products/1271716/1/ It was released in six editions: a regular CD edition, two LIVE editions (CD+DVD and CD+Blu-Ray), a mu-mo shop limited CD+2DVD edition and two music video edition (CD+DVD and CD+Blu-Ray). Album Information There are songs from their second single Yukikage Boushi. The LIVE editions comes with a card randomly selected from eighteen kinds and a live photobook of 24-pages. The mu-mo shop limited edition comes with a photobook of 40-pages. The music video editions comes with a card randomly selected from eighteen kinds and a photobook of 36-pages. *'Catalog Number': AVCD-93873 (Regular Edition), AVCD-93871 (LIVE DVD Edition), AVCD-93872 (LIVE Blu-Ray Edition), AVC1-93874 (mu-mo shop Limited Edition), AVCD-93869 (Music Video DVD Edition), AVCD-93870 (Music Video Blu-Ray Edition) *'Distributor': avex Entertainment Tracklist CD LIVE / Music Video / Digital Editions #"Sasameyuki" (細雪) - 3:57 #""Hakanaku mo Utsukushii no wa"" (「儚くも美しいのは」) - 3:48 #"Yuki Kageboushi" (雪影ぼうし) - 3:38 #"Kimi ga Inai Machi" (君がいない街) - 4:17 #"World domination" - 3:23 #"Doppo" (独歩) - 4:00 #"Shizumanai Taiyou" (沈まない太陽) - 4:30 #"Paradigm Shift" (パラダイムシフト) - 3:59 #"Kaze Tachinu" (風立ちぬ) - 4:08 #"Guren" (紅蓮) - 3:45 #"Sabaku no Komoriuta" (砂漠の子守唄) - 5:51 #"Tenjou no Kanata" (天上ノ彼方) - 4:21 Regular / mu-mo shop Editions #"Sasameyuki" (細雪) - 3:57 #""Hakanaku mo Utsukushii no wa"" (「儚くも美しいのは」) - 3:48 #"Yuki Kageboushi" (雪影ぼうし) - 3:38 #"Kimi ga Inai Machi" (君がいない街) - 4:17 #"World domination" - 3:23 #"Doppo" (独歩) - 4:00 #"Shizumanai Taiyou" (沈まない太陽) - 4:30 #"Paradigm Shift" (パラダイムシフト) - 3:59 #"Kaze Tachinu" (風立ちぬ) - 4:08 #"Guren" (紅蓮) - 3:45 #"Sabaku no Komoriuta" (砂漠の子守唄) - 5:51 #"Tenjou no Kanata" (天上ノ彼方) - 4:21 #"Oki no Tayuu -Live Ver.- (from Waggaki Band Premium Symphonic Night ~Live & Orchestra~ in Osakajou Hall)" (オキノタユウ-Live Ver.- (from 和楽器バンド Premium Symphonic Night～ライブ&オーケストラ～ in 大阪城ホール)) DVD / Blu-Ray LIVE Editions #""Wagakki Band Premium Sympohnic Night ~Live & Orchestra~ in Osakajou Hall" Yori dai 2-maku "Wagakki Band×The WGB Symphonic Orchestra" Otonoe" (「和楽器バンド Premium Symphonic Night ～ライブ&オーケストラ～ in大阪城 ホール」より第2幕「和楽器バンド×The WGB Symphonic Orchestra」オフショット) Music Video Editions #"Yuki Kageboushi (MUSIC VIDEO)" (雪影ぼうし (MUSIC VIDEO)) #"Sasameyuki (MUSIC VIDEO)" (細雪 (MUSIC VIDEO)) #"Sasameyuki for Piano and Symphonic Orchestra (MUSIC VIDEO)" (細雪 for Piano and Symphonic Orchestra (MUSIC VIDEO)) #"Hakanaku mo Utsukushii no wa (MUSIC VIDEO)" (砂漠の子守唄 (MUSIC VIDEO) #"Sasameyuki (MAKING)" (細雪 (MAKING)) #"Sabaku no Komoriuta (MAKING)" (砂漠の子守唄 (MAKING)) mu-mo shop Limited Edition DVD Disc 1 #"Yuki Kageboushi (MUSIC VIDEO)" (雪影ぼうし (MUSIC VIDEO)) #"Sasameyuki (MUSIC VIDEO)" (細雪 (MUSIC VIDEO)) #"Sasameyuki for Piano and Symphonic Orchestra (MUSIC VIDEO)" (細雪 for Piano and Symphonic Orchestra (MUSIC VIDEO)) #"Hakanaku mo Utsukushii no wa (MUSIC VIDEO)" (砂漠の子守唄 (MUSIC VIDEO) #"Sasameyuki (MAKING)" (細雪 (MAKING)) #"Sabaku no Komoriuta (MAKING)" (砂漠の子守唄 (MAKING)) Disc 2 #""Wagakki Band Premium Sympohnic Night ~Live & Orchestra~ in Osakajou Hall" Yori dai 2-maku "Wagakki Band×The WGB Symphonic Orchestra" Otonoe" (「和楽器バンド Premium Symphonic Night ～ライブ&オーケストラ～ in大阪城 ホール」より第2幕「和楽器バンド×The WGB Symphonic Orchestra」オフショット) Featured Members *Suzuhana Yuuko *Ibukuro Kiyoshi *Kaminaga Daisuke *Ninagawa Beni *Kurona *Machiya *Asa *Wasabi Oricon Chart Positions Gallery Videos 和楽器バンド 細雪(MUSIC VIDEO)|Sasameyuki (Music Video short version) 和楽器バンド 「砂漠の子守唄」「細雪 for Piano and Symphonic Orchestra」MUSIC VIDEO|Sasameyuki for Piano and Symphonic Orchestra (Music Video) 和楽器バンド 1 24発売「雪影ぼうし」MUSIC VIDEO|Yuki Kageboushi (Music Video short version) 和楽器バンド 4 25発売「オトノエ」ダイジェスト第1弾|Album Preview (Part 1) 和楽器バンド 4 25発売「オトノエ」ダイジェスト第2弾|Album Preview (Part 2) 和楽器バンド 4 25発売「オトノエ」収録大阪城ホール公演映像ダイジェスト|Osakajou Hall Performance Digest 和楽器バンド 4 25発売「オトノエ」メイキング映像ダイジェスト|Making Video References External Links *Oricon Profile: Regular Edition • LIVE DVD Edition • LIVE Blu-Ray Edition • Music Video DVD Edition • Music Video Blu-Ray Edition *Official Website Profile *Buy the album: Regular Edition • LIVE DVD Edition • LIVE Blu-Ray Edition • Music Video DVD Edition • Music Video Blu-Ray Edition • Digital Category:2018 Releases Category:2018 Albums Category:Wagakki Band Albums